471
Barnabas experiences another temporary relapse. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned to the great house at Collinwood, back from her strange and frightening adventure in the past. Now she and all those around her are haunted by the terrible events she witnessed in the year 1795, events which may change the course of history, and forever alter the destinies of all who live at Collinwood, and Barnabas Collins, fearful of what the future may bring, places his destiny in the hands of a stranger. Barnabas is talking with Dr. Lang in his home. Lang asks if Victoria changed her mind about marrying Barnabas because there was someone else, and if that someone else was Jeff Clark. Barnabas answers yes. Lang offers to make Victoria change her mind. Jeff arrives carrying a box, and Lang introduces him to Barnabas. After Barnabas leaves, Lang opens the box and says it is a perfect specimen. There is a human arm in the box. Act I Elizabeth asks Mrs. Johnson to hang the newly purchased portrait in the drawing room, but she tells her she can't because the portrait is gone. Not only that, but Roger Collins did not sleep in his bed last night and is nowhere to be found. Mrs. Johnson asks Elizabeth if her son can stay for a few days during his visit. Barnabas arrives and Elizabeth tells him that she is concerned about Roger's strange behavior which is seemingly related to the portrait that Vicki bought. Barnabas recommends that the portrait be removed from the house. Elizabeth responds that it is no longer there; it is missing. Vicki enters the room and explains that Roger took it away during the night. Act II When Barnabas talks with Vicki about her experiences in the past, he starts to feel his blood lust again. He excuses himself to go see Dr. Lang. A little later, there is a knock at the front door and Vicki goes to answer it. As she opens the door she screams. The person standing there looks exactly like Noah Gifford. Act III The man introduces himself as Harry Johnson, come to visit his mother. Vicki begins to explain to Elizabeth that the visitor looks like the man she shot in the past. Mrs. Johnson, hearing the scream, comes to see what is wrong. She immediately assumes that her son did something to Vicki to cause her to scream. When Harry explains it was a case of mistaken identity, she does not believe him. Vicki and Elizabeth go upstairs while Mrs. Johnson takes her son into the drawing room. She reminds him that if he gets itchy fingers, she won't be able to help him. He'd be sent to prison again and they would throw away the key. Act IV Mrs. Johnson shows Elizabeth Dr. Lang's head mirror that she found in Roger's room while she was cleaning. Dr. Lang informs Barnabas that he will need blood transfusions at least once a week for the time being. Barnabas wants to know how Lang intends to cure him, and Lang answers by asking him how would he like to have the appearance of Jeff Clark. Barnabas says he doesn't know if he can cooperate with Lang unless Lang is open with him. Lang says he isn't at liberty at the moment to be totally open, but promises that very soon, Barnabas will begin to live a new life. Back at Collinwood, Harry starts to go through the drawers of the desk in the drawing room looking for something that could be of value. Memorable quotes : Harry: How am I supposed to know some girl would come to the door, take one look at me and scream her head off? Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Craig Slocum as Harry Johnson * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Clarice Blackburn returns to the cast after an absence of 28 episodes. * There is a tape edit as Victoria goes to answer the door. She is seen leaving the drawing room and then is immediately standing in front of the open door screaming while Harry is standing outside. She is not seen walking to, or opening the door. * Although he had a significant amount of dialogue, actor Roger Davis is accidentally uncredited. This is likely because he only appeared in the teaser, which was actually a rebroadcast from the previous episode, and didn't appear in any new scene. Story * Harry apparently has a prison record. * TIMELINE: It was the "other day" when Roger thought Elizabeth was Naomi Collins. Victoria thinks they released Barnabas from the hospital too soon. Barnabas needs to receive transfusions once a week for the time being. It was "last night" when Victoria saw Roger leave Collinwood with the portrait of Angelique (i.e. the early hours of this same day; this piece of information is also given in the next episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, as Dr. Lang is showing Barnabas to the door a boom mic can be seen overhead. * After Dr. Lang says goodnight to Barnabas, the front part of another camera can be seen briefly edging into frame at right of screen. * While Elizabeth is talking with Barnabas about Roger's strange recent behavior and says that he thought she was Naomi Collins, Barnabas surmises that Roger thought he was Joshua. When she asks "How did you know?", Barnabas explains that Joshua and Naomi had been married and living at Collinwood. But Elizabeth should have known that Barnabas knew the connection, as she was present when he was making an invitation for a costume party at the Old House, where he specifically invited Roger as Joshua Collins (277), and also when Barnabas first made his introduction at Collinwood (212), during which Naomi mentioned that the young man in the portrait was the son of Joshua and Naomi and Barnabas said that Joshua is his direct ancestor. * The camera lights can be seen in reflection as Elizabeth examines Dr. Lang's head mirror. * While Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson are talking in the foyer, a large shadow probably from a camera can be seen moving around in the drawing room. * When Harry smokes his cigarette in the drawing room, a member of the crew can be heard coughing. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 471 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 471 - A Farewell to Arms The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 471 Category:Dark Shadows episodes